Benutzer Diskussion:Mohnfrost
Hey Leute,wilkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Íhr dürft mich alle fragen oder eine Nachricht hinterlassen.Ihr könnte auch Bilder für mich machen wann ihr wollt,aber nur für die,für die ich noch kein Bild gemacht habe,denn bei denen,bei denen ich noch kein Bild gemacht habe,will ich als erstens ein Bild machen. Lg 10:11, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) DAS IST GEMEIN!!! Ich. Bin. Nicht. Leopardenschwinge!!! Hi und Hallo! Ich bins Leopard und ich wollte fragen ob du nochmal ins Chat, kommst damit ich dann auf Private Nachrichten gehen kann und dir dann so schreiben;);) LG Leopardenschwinge Hallo! XD Ich bin Tüpfelschnee und hab ich erst gerade angemeldet! Wollen wir Freunde sein? Dann könntest du mir sachen erklähern okay? So wie bei Leopardenschwinge;) Hallo Guten Tag, Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass es dir nicht erlaubt ist die Seiten von anderen Usern zu bearbeiten. Du kannst gerne eigene Seiten erstellen und diese so oft bearbeiten, wie du willst, aber die Seiten Anderer nicht. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 18:03, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost, Erstmal: Ich bin SeelenWolf Weshalb ich dich eigentlich anschreibe: Es ist immer noch nicht erlaubt, Artikel zu bearbeiten die du NICHT erstellt hast. Seiten = Artikel Das liegt daran, dass sich die User etwas bei ihren Geschichten oder Charakterseiten denken. Außerdem ist es nicht angenehm, wenn "Eigentum" einfach so bearbeitet wurde. Wenn du zum Beispiel Rechtschreibfehler berichtigen möchtest, solltest du in den Kommentaren zum Beispiel nach fragen, ob du das darfst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen SeelenWolf Du kannst das Schicksal nicht zähmen - Es spielt mit Dir (Diskussion) 10:11, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Bilder zu Wolkenjäger thumb|Jungesthumb|Schülerthumb|Krieger(Mohnfrost 16:44, 9. Okt. 2015 (UTC))So, hier sind die Bilder zu Wolkenjäger.^^ Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Lg Aschenstreif (Diskussion) 19:26, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Mondpfote Hallo Mohnfrost. Ich möchte dich leicht darauf hinweisen das es nicht erlaubt ist Ideen von anderen Usern zu übernehmen, ohne vorher zu fragen. Ich bin zwar kein Admin, aber ich habe die Regeln gelesen. Ich weiß das du eine Geschichte hast die der von Mondpfote aufs Haar gleicht. Außerdem habe ich bemerkt das du jetzt sogar an IHRER Geschichte unerlaubt weiterschreibst und neue Kapitel erstellst. Wie einige andere User dich schon darauf hingewiesen haben, darfst du nicht ungefragt irgendwelche Artikel bearbeiten. Du hast dafür ja deine eigenen Storys. [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:32, 9. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Geschichte Hallo Mohnfrost, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du mit dem Artikel/der Geschichte "Von Mensch zur Katz von Katz zum Mensch (by Mohnfrost)" die gleichnamige Geschichte von der Benutzerin Mondpfote kopiert und leicht verändert hast. Wie dir meine Vorgänger bereits gesagt haben, '''ist es dir nicht gestattet, die Ideen von anderen ohne Erlaubnis des Erstellers zu verwenden.' Ich habe gesehen, dass du Mondpfote zwar gefragt hast, aber keine Antwort bekommen hast - dies ist aber gleichbedeutend mit einem nein, d.h. nur weil der User dir nicht antwortet, bedeutet das nicht, dass du die Idee trotzdem verwenden kannst. Ich habe daher deine Version von Mondpfotes Geschichte gelöscht und ich hoffe, dass du in Zukunft eigene Ideen entwickelst, statt einfach die von anderen zu kopieren. 13:01, 24. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey. Aber natürlich, kein Problem ;) Bin da [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:41, 12. Dez. 2015 (UTC) YouTube Ich habe heute deinen YouTube Kanal gefunden, und finde deine Videos echt cool :D LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:25, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) PS: Tut mir Leid das ich dich vor einiger Zeit mal so angefahren bin, ich hatte einfach schon dumme Erfahrungen mit Leuten die Dinge kopieren ^^' Danke das du mir verzeihst :) [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:06, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hi, ich hab mich mal hinter geklemmt und Abendpelz und Blaubeerpfote erstellt, gehören die zu denen die ich zeichnen soll? [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 13:34, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Abendpelz Hi, ich hab vergessen die neue Version von ihm zu nehmen, bei der die du jetzt hast fehlen noch die zerfetzten ohren. thumb|306px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:48, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Beerenfrost und Ringelpfote leftthumb|330px Bitte nicht wundern wenn dir die Augen später mal bekannt vorkommen könnten, sind die Augen einer meiner Charas ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:10, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Beerenfrost und Bärenmond thumb|280pxSoll Bärenmonds Kopf, Ohren und Pfoten eher hellgrau oder dunkelgrau sein? Nachtpfote wie ist denn ihr Charakter so? Irgendwelche speziellen Merkmale? Fähigkeiten? [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 12:40, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Nachtpfote... Nachtschatten Nachtblüte Nachtfeder Nachtläufer Nachtfluss Nachtglanz Nachtlicht Nachtrose (oder andere Blume) fällt mir jetzt spontan ein [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 04:15, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bärenmond thumb|left|332px Und würdest du immer unter die Bilder noch schreiben das ich die Katzen gemalt habe, wäre lieb danke ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 07:17, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Samtherz Ich hab mich in diesen Kater gerade verknallt *-* thumb|400px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:12, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder du hattest gefragt was ich meine. das du irgendwo auf die seite schreibst das ich das Bild erstellt habe. Also Art.byNini-Nom oder so :) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 10:41, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder hört sich gut an, danke ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:17, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Siggi Ach herrje da musst du mal wen anders fragen. Ich hab selber keine Ahnung wie ich das machen muss. Meine Sig. hat Grinsekätzchen gemacht ;) Frag sie mal, sie macht das sicher gern. [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:50, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Mhmm Das war jetzt nicht besonders freundlich, du hättest auch einfach fragen können ob ich ne andere Vorlage nehme und n anderes Muster ! -.-" [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 15:25, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Neu thumb|364px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:19, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Glimmerpelz dah steht er ist ein grüner Kater o.o [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:26, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Au Danke! Ich hab die seite inruhe gelassen und n Admin verständigt aber danke das du mir geholfen hast. Ich hatte echt Panik ^^. Vielen Dank Mohnfrost [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 16:08, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Ja ich bin dabei und schick sie dir bald [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 09:41, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Weinachten Hallo Mohnfrost, Ja ich bin neu hier.Frohe Weinachten.:) Lg Wolkentänzer Regeln Ja die habe ich gelesen:) Lg Wolkentänzer Kupferfell Oh entschuldige hab mich wohl verlesen. Klar, welche vorlage? [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:43, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kupferfell Hab die Pupillen vergessen ^^ thumb|352px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:38, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Mohnfrost, kannst du mir bitte sagen wie ich ein Bild in die Characterbox einfügen kann? Lg Wolkentänzer Blaubeerblatt Gut so? thumb|308px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 19:56, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Mohnfrost! ^^ So weit ich weiß hast du mich auf dem WaCa- Wikia angeschrieben und ich schreibe dir jetzt auf diesem Wikia zurück (ich hoffe, dass das nicht schlimm ist). Ich finde deine Geschichten sehr interessant und da du anscheinend Interesse am Schreiben hast, wollte ich dich ganz herzlich auf das neuerstelle Soulguardians Wikia einladen, welches zwar erst seit heute Mittag exestiert (und noch nicht alle Grundseiten sind vorhanden), aber ich würde mich tierisch (wie eine Katze XD) darauf freuen, wenn du Mal vorbeischauen würdest! :D Lg 19:57, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gerne! ^^ Wenn du willst, dann kannst du im Wikia mitmachen. Ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Silvester! ^^ Lg 10:12, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kleine Frage zu Donnerjunges Warum hast du die Seite Donnerjunges zu den Löschanträgen gestellt und geleert? Leopardenschwinge hat mich gebeten ihr die Seite zu erstellen. Über eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen. Lg Pfote (Diskussion) 13:03, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Das Neujahrs-Geschenk xD Hallöle!!! Erstmal vorweg: Frohes neues Jahr!!! (2016 hört sich voll seltsam an, finde ich ^^) Sieh es einfach als ein Neujahrs-Geschenk XXD Wenn dich etwas stört, sag Bescheid :) Wenn du in die Benutzereinstellungen zu Signatur gehst, musst du in das Feld "Angepasste Signatur" einfach eingeben und "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ankreutzen. Dann benutzt du die Siggi durch ~~~~ Alles Gute und frohes Neues ^^ Deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Cover Ein paar sicherlich. Aber ich hab selber an meine rGeschichte zu arbeiten und deinen Katzen. Also höchstens zwei oder drei. Aber da muss ich wissen: -Name der Geschichte -Farbe von Schrift -Was soll drauf -Welcher Hintergrund Und ich kann solche wie Cover wie W!nterpfote oder Leopardenschwinge sie machen nicht. [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 10:30, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Freunde Hi natürlich könnenwir Freunde sein! Lg Wolkentänzer Re: Die Blut Spiele Hi, Meinetwegen kannst du die Story trozdem schreiben, ich meine, diese Hungerspiele mit Warrior Cats-geschichten findet man auf Fanfiktion.de mindestens tausend mal. Also mir würde es wirklich nichts ausmachen, wenn du diese Geschichte schreiben würdest, vorallem, weil deine auch viel anders ist als meine.^^ Und natürlich können wir Freunde sein. :D Lg ''Onyx-san'' 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 15:35, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost! Hi, Mohnfrost, ich bin's Waschbärpfote. ^^ Waschbärchen ist eigentlich mein Spitzname von Leaf (Autumns Leafes) und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du dir selbst was ausdenkst :) Oder du nennst mich Raccoon, das wäre mein Standard. (Alle Spitznamen die ich habe sind auch auf meinem Profil aufgelistet) Klar mag ich Waschbären, sonst hätte ich mich nicht so genannt. Allerdings bereue ich es, mir keinen Kriegernamen gegeben zu haben, jetzt muss ich hier ewig als Schülerin rumlaufen :D Vielen Dank für dein liebes Kompliment. Ich werde natürlich auch noch eine Geschichte von dir lesen, allerdings habe ich im Moment viel zu tun in der Schule und die Zeit, die ich im Wiki verbringe, verwende ich möglichst nützlich (d. h. so Adminzeugs), deshalb könnte es noch eine Weile dauern. Freunde: Na ja, ehrlich gesagt kenne ich dich ja kaum :I -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:02, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Charabox Du musst ganz einfach eine neue Seite erstellen: Vorlage:Infobox (dann einfügen, was du willst) und dann musst du einen Infobox Code einfügen. Kannst ihn von Vorlage:Infobox Charakter (by Rain) kopieren. Dann speicherst du die Seite und hast deine eigene Infobox ;D. Lg _ 18:46, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Die Große Reise Sie hatte einen Link zu einem anderen Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki gepostet, was hier nicht erlaubt ist und dich gefragt, ob du ihr helfen kannst. Da es aber, wie bereits gesagt, verboten ist, musste der Kommentar gelöscht werden. MfG, 14:31, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost! Ich will es mal kurz machen. Wärst du gern meine Freundin? Ich würde mich freuen wenn du ja sagst. LG Nussfrost Re: Bilder Ich hab dir die Bilder von Nini jetzt Transparent gemacht Mohnfrost. Soll ich sie einfach hochladen und ersetzen? Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:22, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Inordung Erstmal zu dem Cover, ich hab es noch nicht ganz fertig aber fast. Ja das mit den charas bekomm ich hin, dauert aber erstmal weil ich im Moment viele Klassenarbeiten schreib und Test und die Leher der Meinung sind uns vor Notenschluss nochmal mit Hausaufgaben zu bewerfen... Aber das mit der Geschichte ist echt süß von dir ^^ Danke [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:27, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Erledigt! 19:12, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyy ich habe gerade gelesen das du aus Tschechien kommt und dort einen Hund hast, ich komme aus Bosnien und habe dort auch einen Hund xD er heißt Terry LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 14:39, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Ich mag listen to your heart auch voll❤ Ne^^ Sollte sie glaube ich eigentlich aber ich nehme das nicht so ernst und daher eher nicht..(: ich glaube an die wissenschaft. xD lg [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 15:43, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Achso^^okay Also wegen meiner Religion wie gesagt ich nehme das halt nicht wirklich ernst aber bin es eigentlich...aber ich esse auch Schweinefleisch und blabala Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 15:47, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Schneefrost Heyjo Mohnfrost, Ja, dass Leopardenschwinge eine Menge Accounts hat, bewiesen sind Tüpfelschnee, Leopardenschwinge (natürlich), ALLGEMEIN und Honignase, ist uns auch bereits aufgefallen. Bei Schneefrost mangelt es bisher an Beweisen, aber sobald Tau und Star online sind, werde ich mit ihnen reden. Wir haben sogar schon drüber geredet, allerdings kam dabei noch nichts zustande. :/ Wir bleiben aber dran, was sie angeht. Danke für's Bescheidsagen. :) MfG, 17:41, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Deine Diskussionsseite ist ja mal mega eskaliert. o.O Okay okay und wegen dem Cover werde icht schauen wann ich zeit habe....Nur habe ich iwie problemlos schildpattfarbener Katzen zu malen, weshalb ich dazu so eine Art Programm benutzen werde, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht wenn es dann anders aussieht. Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 05:48, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wieso soll ich Schneefrost das nicht fragen ? Wenn Sie Leopardenschwingr ist finde ich es sehr unnötig sich noch einen Account zu erstellen , zumal sie ja schon Probleme mit ihren ganzen Accounts gemacht hat . Ich wollte das nur gerne wissen , weil Schneefrost zusammen mit mir eine Geschichte schreiben will , aber ich es nicht gut finde was Leopardenschwinge alles macht . --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:49, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mmmmmm Ich habe gerade glaube ich etwas überreagiert , sorry . Nur möchte ich nicht unbedingt In Sachen verwickelt werden die gegen Regeln verstoßen , da ich schon einmal unbeabsichtigt verstoßen habe . (Ich habe Werbung auf Disk-Seiten gemacht:() Deswegen wollte ich von Schneefrost wissen ob das stimmt . Vielleicht kannst du ja mal mit ihr reden , wenn du sie in echt kennst . Schließlich kann es sein das sie nur ein bisschen verwirrt vom Wiki ist . Ich hoffe das sie sich in sechs Tagen entschieden hat und wir gemeinsam eine Geschichte schreiben können :) LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:00, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS : Ich finde es nett , dass du dich für sie einsetzt . Wenn du irgendwann (hässliche ) Cover oder ähnliches brauchst helfe ich dir gerne ;) Hm.. Ich gehe davon aus das du gerade die Seite der weigert Frost erneut bearbeitest!Das sehe ich daran, daß wenn ich speichern will es nicht geht und da steht dasjemand anderer sie bearbeitet. Ich gehe zwar eher davon aus, das es ein anonymer Nutzer is, aber falls du es bist, klicke auf speichern und dann auf Konflikt lösen. Sonst ist mein Text weg. Lg [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a''''nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 16:34, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Eigentlich einfach^^ nur habe ich ein Tablet und da geht das leider nicht�� LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 18:47, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Blue Na ja meine Blue ist ja niemand geringeres als Blaustern sie hat halt nur am Ende nen anderen Namen und ist nicht mehr so wie ihr Clan sie kennt. Von daher ist es ja kein wirklicher Diebstahl denn der Blue den du meinst hat zudem vernarbtes Fell und alles außerdme wenn es wem nicht passt, kann er es mir gerne sagen Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:04, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) re: Leopardenschwinge Hey Mohnfrost, ja, mittlerweile sind es sogar 4 Tage. Wenn sie nicht antwortet, werden alle ihre Accounts gesperrt. :) LG 15:33, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Ich werde sie mal erstellen und sie ist cremefarben, und ich werde sie wahrscheinlich frei Hand malen LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 16:10, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okay^^ Yes, I am! Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 18:25, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Können wir ruhig mal . Aber am besten nur eine kurz Geschichte , da ich meistens nicht so viel Zeit habe LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:40, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okay ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:47, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Waschki ist okay. Aber ich änder das, wenn ich meinen Laptop zurück hab. Mit dem Tablet Ist das viel zu umständlich. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:10, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) FF? Es ist wirklich toll, dass du dir so Gedanken für meine Story gemacht hast, wie du Blood töten würdest und wenn du willst, kannst du ja eine Fanfiction zu meiner Story machen, wo es anders läuft. Falls du Interesse hast, wäre es schön, wenn am Anfang stehen würde das das original mit der Idee von mir war bzw. Ist und du könntest es verlinken (also die original story ) ich meine wäre mal cool eine FF zu einer FF zu machen�� LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a''''nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 09:10, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Halloli;-) Hi Mohnfrost, Mir ist erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass wir uns schon kennen! Fragen werde ich sicher viele haben... Und klar können wir Freunde sein! Ich kanns kaum erwarten, Geschichten zu schreiben, nur ich weiß nicht, wie das geht... Bin eben unerfahren und neu;-) Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 09:59, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Ist alles okay? Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob alles okay ist? Hoffentlich...du warst im Chat leicht abweisend zu mir. Lg deine Freundin [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 17:30, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Schau dir doch mal das hier an. PPS: Guck mal, das ist Sunnys Seite! Yay, ich hab sie erstellt! Also, bye! Hättest du denn eine Idee für eine Kurzgeschichte ? --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 08:55, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :) Also ich war auch nie sauer wegen dem Kommi, es ist deine Meinung aber cool das du dich nun daran gewöhnt hast. Und auf meinem Profil sage ich halt nur die Wahrheit.^^ Das mit dem Kapitel finde ich total schlimm, hatte es aber noch nicht gemerkt. Ich werde mir mal die Versionen anschauen, dort ist zu lesen, wer es war. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht^^ Wurde der Text ersetzt durch null? Oder waren nur ein paar Kapitel weg? Ich schreibe dir, wer es war. Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a''''nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 14:50, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Merkwürdig.... Dort steht, es hat nie etwas gegeben, wo der gesamte Text weg war. Es wurden einmal, von dir 26 Buchstaben oder Wörter, keine Ahnung, gelöscht. Aber ich glaube dir. Vielleicht war es ein Wikia-Bug wie bei mir. Schade dass ich nicht helfen konnte. LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 14:59, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyy Natürlich, beides geht, nur würde ich das mit Patch nicht empfehlen. Patch ist nämlich ein loyaler BlutClan Krieger und älter als Poppy. Wir wärs wenn sie sich in Brombeerpfote verliebt? Weil ich übrigens eventuell einen zweiten Teil mache und Patch und Blood Gefis werden sollen, dass kann in der FF doch so verlaufen, das Patch stirbt, weil nämlich in meiner Story der DonnerClan keinen von ihnen umbringt. Mein Vorschlag: Patch wird bei einem Angriff auf Graustreif getötet und Poppy verliebt sich in Brombeerpfote. Nur ein Vorschlag^^ LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 17:53, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke Danke:-), klar hast du mir geholfen! Mehr fällt mir jetzt auch nicht ein^^ Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 16:54, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Ist das Bild okay? LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 19:37, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost, selbstgemachte Bilder mit den Vorlagen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki kannst du im Wikia als Avatar benutzen - die Betonung liegt dabei auf Wikia, denn auf anderen Seiten, die nicht Teil der Wikias sind (sei es Foren oder sonstige Seiten), ist es nicht erlaubt diese zu Verwenden. In deinem Fall ist es so, dass du Poppyfrost nicht gemacht hast und daher vorher den Macher fragen musst, ob du das Bild überhaupt als Avatar verwenden darfst. 19:45, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja, das bedeutet, dass du das Bild nicht verwenden darfst, außer Le Leo, die Zeichnerin, erlaubt es dir. 20:03, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nein, du musst mir dann nicht extra deswegen nochmal bescheid sagen. Ich hoffe nur einfach darauf, dass du deinen Avatar änderst, falls Leo nicht antwortet oder nicht möchte, dass du Poppyfrosts Bild benutzt 20:22, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja mach ich In letzer Zeit war alles etwas stressig aber jetzt hab ich halt Ferien und kann das machen ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 13:30, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Avatar Hallöchen, Mohnforst, Also, erst einmal freue ich mich sehr, dass du mich fragst, ob du das Bild verwenden darfst, aber ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, - und das ist theoretisch nur zu deinem Besten, weil das Bild aktuell noch recht "schäbig" ist, da es etwas älter ist - dass ich das Bild irgendwann noch auffrischen werde. Ich hoffe, ich erinnere mich daran, dass du das als Profilbild hast, dann würde ich mich auch melden :) Wie du vielleicht schon herausgelesen hast, erlaube ich dir, das Bild zu verwenden. Liebste Grüße ~ 18:06, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Trailer^^ Ich kann nicht hochfahren, weil ich ihn dann auf YouTube hochladen müsste, aber keinen eigenen Kanal habe. Leider. LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!]] 10:27, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Schon gut (; LG SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''Saufet, saufet, fallet nieder, stehet auf und saufet wieder!]] 17:55, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost. Ich möchte mich nochmal entschuldigen das ich dir deine Idee nachgemacht habe. Ich hoffe wir können auch weiterhin Freude sein. Entschuldige für den zwischenfall. Deine Nussfrost Ein kleines Freundschaftsgeschenk^^ ich hoffe es gefällt dir (: auch wenn es doof fotografiert ist^^ thumblg deine Freundin [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!'']] 17:10, 31. Jan. 2016 (UTC) (-: Schön, freut mich dass dir das Bild gefällt! Ja, das ist wirklich schade...ich habe beide Storys gelesen, finde die zweite aber besser (-; Ganz ganz ganz liebe Grüße, deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!'']] 17:44, 31. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cover Hab ersteinmal eine verriante. left [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 10:06, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ... Nein, natürlich bleiben wir Freunde! Das mit dem Mäusehirn ist auch wieder okay. LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!]] 16:30, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Meine Signatur tadaa: LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|♡H'e'a''''r't'b''''e'a't♡'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 10:16, 5. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Versteh ich nicht was soll ich da jetzt machen? [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:00, 5. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ja^^ Ja klar gerne können wir Freunde sein (-; LG SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''Saufet, saufet, fallet nieder, stehet auf und saufet wieder!]] 14:58, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) So Den ersten habe ich. thumb der zweite thumb So Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir! LG deine 10:47, 14. Feb. 2016 (UTC)thumb :3 Hi! Ich finde, Lichtfeder ist echt super geworden!!!!!!!! �������������������������������������� Echt klasse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und wenn das, was braun ist, noch ein bisschen heller wäre (am besten hellbraun, wenn das geht), dann wäre sie echt PERFEKT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super großes Lob!!!!!!!!! Bachpfote^^ Hey Frosty! Du hast mich doch um mehr Bilder gebeten. Also hast du hier noch zwei! Ich hoffe du bekommst das hin :3 Bier waren ja alle supi^^ Bachpfote: Hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkelgrauen Sprenkeln an den Ohren und den Flanken, blaue Augen Sturmjäger: Dunkelgrauer Kater grünen Augen LG, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 15:30, 16. Feb. 2016 (UTC)Leaf 'Bilder Hi Frosty. Ich bräuchte fünf Bilder: Eine graue Katze mit schwarzen Streifen und blauen Augen (Splitterkralle) Eine hellbraune Katze mit hellblauen Augen (Nussfrost) Eine braun getigerte Katze mit einer weißen Zeichnung die Aussieht wie ein Blitz und blauen Augen (Blitzfell) Eine dunkelbraun getigerte Katzen mit feuerfarbenen Augen. (Tigerstern (by Nut) ) Eine rotbraune Katze mit orangenen Augen (Lichtrose) Könntest du evtl. die Bilder in die Seiten einfügen? Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Erklärung.. Hey Poppy. Es ist nicht das Problem, dass DU sie benutzt, sondern ich will ich nicht das dass dann GANZ VIELE machen. Verstehst du? Und ich will auch nicht streiten. Aber die Vorlagen für Samt Herz und Blaubeerblatt sind eh für alle frei zugänglich ;) Also benutzen es^^ Jedenfalls lade ich eventuell dieses Wochenende nochmal eigene Vorlagen hoch, eventuell gefällt dir diesmal eine! LG deine Freundin 08:03, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re: Ist das okey? Natürlich ist es okay, das haben vor mir ja auch schon viele andere User gemacht.^^ Außerdem ist es ja kein Ideen klauen, wenn man andere fragt, ob sie Charaktere für einen erfinden können. :3 Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 10:49, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) 'Hi Mohnforst!' Ich hätte noch einen Spitznamen für dich. Rotblume. Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Re: Tests Hallo Mohnfrost, um einen Thread in dem Unterforum Persönlichkeitsts und Forenspiele zu erstellen musst du nicht um Erlaubnis fragen. Jeder kann dort Threads erstellen. 19:15, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re:Cover? Alles Klar^^ Ich schick es dir dann, wenns fertig ist :) LG Kleckspfote (Diskussion) 09:24, 28. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Frage zu den Covern Hallo Mohnfrost^^ Also soll ich für die Katzen auf den Covern wirklich die Vorlagen benutzen? Ansonsten könnte ich nämlich auch echte Katzen verwenden, was vor "echten" Hintergründen whrscheinlich normaler wirken würde, aber ich mache es wie du willst :) LG, Kleckspfote (Diskussion) 18:35, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Kurze Frage Darf ich auch so was machen wie du mit den Geschichten? Also wie gut andere meine Storys kennen? lg deine 15:49, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Die Cover sind fertig! thumb|leftthumb Hallo^^ Ich hab die Cover fertig! :) Hoffentlich gefallen sie dir! Wenn ich noch etwas verändern soll, sag einfach Bescheid! :D LG, Kleckspfote (Diskussion) 17:43, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 'Hi Rotblume!' Hättest du bei gelegenheit Zeit zu meiner Short Adventure Im Bann des Falken eine Kritik zu schreiben ich möchte nähmlich von einem anderen Benutzer wissen was ich noch verbessern könnte. LG 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Goldscheins-Bestimmung-Cover ist fertig! thumb|leftHallo^^ Das Cover ist fertig! Wenn ich etwas ändern soll, sag Bescheid! :) LG, Kleckspfote (Diskussion) 15:19, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Klar kann ich dir die Bilder malen,vielleicht kommen sie am Samstag/ Sonntag schon, da ich von Freitag auf Samstag nicht zu Hause bin, ansonsten sollten sie unter der Woche mal kommen :) Liebe Grüße 20:48, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Okay, aber die Clan-Kategorien sind eigentlich nur für die Charaktere aus meinen eigenen Staffeln. (Also für die Charaktere aus Dunkle Geheimnisse und so...) LgA''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 15:45, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) thumb Ähe also sie verlassen den Clan am ende des zweiten Bandes, im dritten geht es von anfang an um die jungen. Kupferjunges kann aussehen wie du willst, aber James ist rotbraun mit weißem Bauch, Brust und Schnauze und Schwanzspitze, er hat einen buschig en Schweif und sieht aus wie ein Fuchs. Ich würde erstmal noch nichts für den dritten Teil planen, wir sind doch erst beim ersten. Wir wissen wie der zweite heißen soll, Das reicht. ..erstmal. GGGLG deine 13:08, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Idee Wie wärs damit, ein Waldbrand entsteht und viele sterben. Doch es geht nach ein paar tagen weiter und ein weiterer Brand entsteht. Sie merken, dass sie ein neues zu Hause suchen und schicken Blue und Mohn los, um eine neue Stelle zu finden, und da lernt sie James kennen. LG 18:44, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Keine Starclanfighters. So. Wie wärs das der SternenClan sich gegen sie verschwört? Oder dass die anderen drei Clans sich zu einem machen und sie umbringen wollen....und die beiden müssen die Anführer töten. LG 19:33, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ps: Bei welchem Buch bist du gerade? Ich bin bei der geheime Blick....^^ Ne... Nichts mit Wald der Finsternis. Das gab's schon zu oft. Wie wärs damit: sie müssen Schwarzstern töten, weil er den WindClan und den FlussClan unterworfen hat, und der DonnerClan nun an der Reihe ist? Außerdem....ich glaube....Magst du Schwarzstern? LG deine 07:37, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS: Genieße die zweite Staffel^^ Ich fand die total gut, ich habe in 10 Tagen Urlaub den ersten Teil zu ende gelesen, den zweiten durchgelesen und den dritten auch. So toll fand ich die, das ich anstatt ins Meer zu gehen Bücher gesuchtet habe xD Okay aber.. Wie wärs mit Hunden? Dann müssen gar keine Katzen sterben. LG deine 08:06, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS: Mein Vater will mir keine neuen kaufen. Er hat mir die erste Staffel geschenkt, nach langem Betteln die ersten drei Teile und den danach hat mir Shadwy geschenkt, den anderen habe ich mir selber gekauft und den letzten habe ich von Papa bekommen. Jetzt muss ich immer in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich habe auch die Spezialisten Adventures Feuersterns Mission und Wolkenstern Reise, aber noch nicht gelesen. Momentan sollte ich Der geheime Blick lesen aber das ist langweilig und ich lese Streifensterns Bestimmung. Ne.... Auf Streuner hab ich keine Lust. Die gab's auch schon, das ist kein Argument. Wie wärs damit das Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle verschwinden? Und sie den Clan leiten müssen und Angriffe vom SchattenClan abwehren müssen, das wäre nun mal die Art vom SchattenClan, auch wenn du ihn 'liebst'. LG 10:30, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hallo? Guten Tag Mohnfrost, Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht antworten konnte. Ich muste heute zum Bäcker gehen und Frühstück manchen, desshalb war ich ein bisschen beschäftigt und konnte nicht mehr antworten. Die Vorlage musst du einfach wie jede andere Vorlage auch auf deinem Computer abspeichern und dann mit einem Malprogramm wie z. B. Gimp öffnen. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 10:49, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Schön. Nein, denn die Jagdtechnick habe ich mir ausgedacht, die machen meine Katzen. Die macht Blaupfote, Mohnpfote hat ihre eigene, sowie du deine eigenen Kapitel! Und 'checken' tue ich schon mal gar nichts. Rede nicht so mit mir. 12:08, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) '''Hi Hallo! :D Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt habe, du wirkst nämlich irgendwie wütend. thumb|344pxNa klar, es ist nicht meine Sache, aber die Art, wie du schreibst wirkt ein wenig respektlos Ist mir nur aufgefallen^^ Lg ''HippieEnder :3'''' Für meinen Clan? '' Nein, für mich und meine Jungen. Aha. 16:47, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Aha. 16:48, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Wie... Wie findest du dieses Cover? Lg deine 19:05, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Vorlage Hi Mohnfrost, Ich hatte noch etwas zu tun und habe dann vergessen dir die Vorlage zu schicken. thumb Dafür hast du sie jetzt hier. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 18:11, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Sorry.... ich habe aus unerklärlichen gründen wieder PC verbot und kann dir leider die Katze nicht malen. Sorry. Mein Vater war iwie einfach sauer.... LG deine 18:09, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Vorlagen So, hier sind die Vorlagen, die du wolltest. :3 m.kurzhaar.png m.langhaar.png W.kurzhaar.png w.langhaar.png Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 18:39, 9. Mär. 2016 (UTC) So, und noch mehr... __free___short_hair_tom_cat_lineart_by_andromeda38-d8w9xod.png catbase.png [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 08:29, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ^-^ Ist okay und auch besser, denn die Jungen haben eine voll komplizierte Story, mit 2. Leben und so weiter^^ LG deine 18:14, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :3 Ja, mir geht es gut :3 Danke für die Nachricht ❤ Wenn du möchtest kannst du ein Bild für eine Katze aus dem Stamm von mir malen :3 aber bitte so wie sie auch in echt aussehen, also in der Story ^-^ Hab dich ganz doll lieb, deine 12:09, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey Hi, Das du diese Vorlagen auf DeviantArt nicht mehr findest liegt daran, dass der Jenige, der sie gemalt hat diese Vorlagen von DeviantArt gelöscht hat. Ich habe sie nur noch auf meinem Laptop gespeichert. Aber ich glaube Samenpfote weiß, wo man diese Vorlagen noch herbekommen könnte. Du kannst sie ja einfach mal fragen. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 14:37, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Bilder :3 So, da ist er! LG deine 18:18, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 220.jpg|Heute 220-1.jpg|als Baby ❤ Re: Hey Google ist dein Freund^^ ich hab auf Google einfach Free Cat Lineart eingegeben und da die gefunden. Wirst aber etwas suchen müssen und vielleicht die Suche verändern, falls das erste nicht gleich klappt. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:21, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Dann habe ich leider auch keine Idee. Versuch doch einfach mal die Suche zu verändern. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:33, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Ich kann euch gerne eine charakterbox erstellen, aber was soll da drinnen stehn? Und was meinst du was mit einer vioellten Box statt einer grünen box. Bei eurem Wikia design wird die infobox ganz normal violett. Lg - Okay, erledigt Lg - Gerne erledigt! :D Deine Rain Re Hi Mohnfrost, Danke für den Hinweis, du hattest recht. Ich habs wieder rückgängig gemacht. :D LG 19:44, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hier bitte, sry dass so lange warten musstest, hatte viel zu tun ^^ Hoffe sie gefallen dir :) 14:45, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) MohnfostRequest1.png MohnfrostRequest2.png MohnfrostRequest3.png MohnfrostRequest4.png 'Bilder!' Hi Rotblume ich brauche noch ein Paar Bilder für meine Charaktere. Funkenpelz (schwarz-weiß gestreifter Kater mit gelben Augen) Silberregen (silbergraue Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen) Ahornblatt (brauner Kater mit hellgrünen Augen) Donnerherz (dunkelbrauner Kater mit dunkelblauen Augen) Wiesenherz (hellgrau getigerte Kätzin mit hellgrünen Augen) Mach die Bilder wann du Zeit hast. Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Re:Cover Hallo Mohnfrost^^ nochmal drei Fragen zum Cover: 1. Soll also der Hintergrund derselbe sein wie in Goldscheins Bestimmung? 2. Nur von Wolkenjäger gibt es kein Bild, welche Vorlage soll ich für ihn nehmen? 3. Könntest du mir sagen, welche Schriftart das auf dem Cover von Die Reise der Vier ist? Wenn nicht, würde ich einfach die Schriftart Liberation Serif nehmen. Das war's auch schon^^ LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 09:05, 26. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Die Reise beginnt - Cover ist fertig! thumb|250pxSchon fertig! ^^ Wenn ich etwas ändern soll, einfach Bescheid sagen! :) LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l'e''''c'k's''''p'f'o''''t'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 11:24, 26. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ich wünsche dir Frohe Ostern Mohnfrost! Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Im Moment noch nicht 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Re Ja, kP dass ich dir die Bilder mache, nur ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann sie fertig werden, bzw fertig sind. Und vielen dank für das Bild, hab mich sehr gefreut :) 11:43, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hy Kleckspfote Hallo^^ Ok, im Moment bin ich eher wenig im Wiki, ich schau mal, wann ich für die Bilder Zeit finde :) LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 07:11, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re:Hy Sonnenregen Ähm... Ich male in letzter Zeit keine Bilder mehr. Unteranderem, da ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Lg - '''Hey! Hey Mohnfrost. Bronce macht so ein Clan Projekt ich bin schon dabei. Wir brauchen allerdings noch drei weitere damit es funktioniert. Falls du bock und zeit hast kannst du gerne mitmachen. Im Forum ist der eintrag unter Bronce stört ^^Eine Clans-Idee Lg 'Nussfrost' Find your way! 'Namen!' Sapirfluch, Drachenschwinge, Edelsteinglanz, Blütenstiel, Haselwolke,Blutkralle, Rostauge,Tümpelpelz, Windstürmer, Rabenherz, Dunsstein, Laubberg, Felsbrocken, Marderfell, Pinienfall, Kornährenpfote,Finkenjunges,Efeujunges, Lorbeerjunges, Mauspfote, Kleiberpfote, Weidenhaar, Schnellwind. So das sind alle die mir eingefallen sind. Wenn du noch welche brauchst sag bescheid. Deine Namensausdenkerin 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Hey ^^ HimmelssturmClan und NebeltigerClan - wie stehen sie zueinander ? -- 16:23, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Freunde? Hey,Mohnfrost Möchtest du mit mir befreundet sein ? Wenn es um Geschichten geht ist mein Spezialgebiet Katzen und Clan Namen sowie Klappentexte und Zitate.Wenn du Hilfe benötigst schreibe's auf meine Diskussionseite. --80.140.81.218 08:44, 1. Apr. 2016 (UTC)LG, Erdbeerblatt --80.140.81.218 08:44, 1. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ein paar Bilder sind fertig! Hallo Mohnfrost!^^ Hier sind ein paar Bilder für deine Charaktere. Vielleicht werde ich bald noch mehr machen ;) Blitzstein(BC).png|Blitzstein|link=Blitzstein (BC) (by Mohnfrost) Dämmerschweif(HC).png|Dämmerschweif|link=Dämmerschweif (HC) (by Mohnfrost) Dunkelstreif(BC).png|Dunkelstreif|link=Dunkelstreif (BC) (by Mohnfrost) Goldherz(HC).png|Goldherz|link=Goldherz (HC) (by Mohnfrost) Knospenblatt(BC).png|Knospenblatt|link=Knospenblatt (BC) (by Mohnfrost LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 09:26, 1. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Charas Ja ich kann mal gucken, dass ich wenn ich denn mal Zeit habe ein paar von Bilder von den Charas mache, wo schon welche vorhanden sind. Aber im Moment kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass ich so schnell zum zeichnen kommen, weil ich in die 10. Klasse gehe und ich da jetzt nämlich noch mächtig viele Sachen für die Schule machen muss und dazu noch richtig viel für die Prüfungen usw. lernen muss, aber wie gesagt wenn ich Zeit habe kann ich ja mal welche malen. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:53, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Coverfrage Hallo Mohnfrost^^ ich hab eine Frage ;) Soll ich die Vorlage von Himmelstern als Coverkatzenkopf nehmen oder meintest du, dass ich dafür eine realistische Katze nehmen soll? Lg, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l'e''''c'k's''''p'f'o''''t'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 06:19, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Himmelsturm - Cover ist fertig! thumbHier ist es ;) Hoffe, es gefällt dir ^^ Lg, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 07:20, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Dine Lieblingssongs Hey Poppy hab gerade gesehen dass du einige der Lieder gerne hörst die auch ich höre. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:04, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Sollen wir Klecks fragen ob er uns er uns ein Cover macht ? -- 15:59, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Mumm .... Lassen wir doch Krähe Coverkatze sein :) Das wäre am fairsten -- 16:08, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Joop ^^ Eventuell auch noch Blutdurst (rot mit Narben , blaue Augen) und ganz vielleicht Schädelstern (weiß mit sehr vielen Narben , keine Augen ) Tränenjunges ist weiß mit schwarzen Pfoten und blauen Augen ^^ -- 16:14, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re:Hy Kann ich gerne machen. Ich benutze aber meistens Linearts. Wenn du magst, können wir uns im Chat treffen um das ganze in Ruhe zu besprechen. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:42, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Jop , das geht auch LG -- 11:44, 6. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Frage zum Cover Hallo Mohnfrost^^ Du sagtest ja, unten auf dem Cover sind fünf katzen, aber du beschreibst nur den blutroten Kater und die Schildpattkätzin. Falls da noch drei andere Katzen sein sollen, wie sehen die aus? oO LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l'e''''c'k's''''p'f'o''''t'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 17:36, 6. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Die Aufgabe der Zwölf - Cover ist fertig! thumbHallo Mohnfrost^^ Hier ist das Cover ;) Wie immer, sag Bescheid wenn dir noch etwas nicht gefällt. Lg, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 13:48, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bilder So, hier sind erst mal die ersten zwei Bilder, der Rest kommt wahrscheinlich erst Sonntag oder Montag, weil ich morgen keine (und vielleicht auch Sonntag) Zeit habe. Iron für Mohn.png|Iron. Ich wusste nicht genau wo die Narben sind, also hab ich sie einfach irgendwo hingetan, ich hoffe es sieht nicht zu bescheuert aus. Beerenfrost für Mohn.png|Beerenfrost. Ich hab mich mal am bereits vorhandenem Bild orientiert. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 21:02, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bilder ;) Hallo Mohny,ich hab Bilder von dir gesehen und ich finde sie wunderbar ;) Könntest du mir das malen : 1.Wolfmond (Kriegerin) 2.Wolfmond (Schülerin) 3.Wolfmond (Junges) 4. Farnstern und Wolfmond ( beim Küsschen) 5.Logo des Seewellenclans ( dieser Kasten mit Ohren mit einem Wassertropfen) Einfügen: Nr.1. -3. Wolfmond 4.Farnstern (by BMNE) 5. Seewellenclan Geht das? --217.250.84.95 18:03, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC)Strawberry---- Seelenstern Hi ^^ Könntest du mir Bilder für Seelenstern machen ? Einmal als Junges , Schülerin , Kriegerin , Königin und Anführerin :) Sie ist weiß mit schwarzen Pfoten und schwarzem Mond auf der Stirn . Ihre Augen sind Blau . Wenn's geht soll sie eher stark als niedlich auf den Bildern aussehen :) ( Wenn du Lust hast könntest du auch noch ein Bild von ihr und ihrem Gefährten ( einen orangen Tiger ) und mit ihren Jungen ( ein eher weiß schildplattfarbener Kater , eine eher schwarze Schildplattkätzin und eine goldbraune Kätzin ) ^^ Könntest du mir vielleicht auch erklären wie das mit der BMNE Chara Box geht ? ( Jap , ich bin dumm XD) LG -- 08:48, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bin inwieweit zu blöd die zu benutzen ... Aber egal XD -- 09:25, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke ^^ LG -- 14:29, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) PS : Könntest du sie eventuell auch einfügen ? Ich kann das mit dem IPad bei fremden Bildern nämlich nicht ( oder bin zu blöd dafür ...) Bild;)2 Hallo Mohny,kannst du mir ein Bild von Nebelsplitter (by BMNE) malen? Sie ist blutrot. --80.140.93.127 16:05, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC)LG, ❤️ Strawberry '''❤️ ''In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft '' Hi Hi :) Könntest du mir vielleicht Bilder für Windsplitter ( weiß getigert mit schwarzem Tugermuster , grüne Augen ) , Dämmerseele ( goldbraun mit blauen Augen ) und Bärenglut ( Braun mit schwarzen Pfoten , Schnauze , Bauch und Schweifspitze , Orange Augen ) machen :) Ein oder zwei genügen für jeden ^^ Lag -- 16:58, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Why not? Hey Frosty! Das ist supernett, das mit der Signatur, und du kannst mir gern eine machen, aber muss man dafür nicht iwie mindestens XXX Bearbeitungen machen, bevor man eine bekommt? Ansonsten sehr gerne! PS: Sorry dass die Antwort erst so spät kam... LG Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 14:04, 12. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Noch mehr Bilder So, hier sind jetzt noch die letzten Bilder. :3 Blutschweif für Mohn.png|Blutschweif Bärenmond für Mohn.png|Bärenmond Ampferschweif für Mohn.png|Ampferschweif Ich hoffe die Bilder gefallen dir.^^ Falls du sonst noch weitere Bilder brauchst, dann schreib mir einfach auf meine Disk, was ich malen soll. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 20:30, 12. Apr. 2016 (UTC) okayyy... Okay, dann warte ich eben noch und mache 200 Bearbeitungen XD dann sag ich dir Bescheid^^ Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 14:18, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ^^ Könntest du mir ein Clanzeichen für den NebeltigerClan machen ? Entweder ein weißer Tiger oder wenn das nicht geht etwas ähnlicjes wie der SchattenClan hat :) Übrigends : aus reiner Neugier : Machst du für Himmelsturm eig. noch ne Hierachie ? ^^ Lg -- 14:56, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke ^^ Das Clanlogo ist vollkommen in Ordnung :) Könntest du es vielleicht auch einfüen ? :) LG 18:32, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Noch mehr Bilder #2 So, hier sind erstmal die ersten 5 Bilder. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. :3 Apfelschnee für Mohn.png|Apfelschnee Scherbensplitter für Mohn.png|Scherbensplitter Abendstern für Mohn.png|Abendstern Abendpelz für Mohn.png|Abendpelz Azurschweif für Mohn.png|Azurschweif Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen, wann die nächsten 5 Bilder kommen werden (vielleicht heute noch, vieleicht morgen oder erst nächste Woche...). Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 07:26, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hi Mohn :) Wenn du demnächst Zeit hättest würde ich mich über Bilder für Krähenträumer ( schwarz , dünn , goldene Augen ) , Opalträumer ( hellbraun getigert , weiße Abzeichen und goldene Augen ) sowie für Wolkensprung ( weißer Langhaarkater mit blauen Augen ) freuen :) Für Opalträumer bräuchte ich mehrere Bilder , da sie ein wichtiger Chara ist ^^ LG -- 07:56, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey Ich hatte dir vor ein paar Tagen angeboten, das im Chat in ruhe zu erklären, hab sogar ne Zeit genannt, wo ich on bin und hab auf dich gewartet. Wenn du Zeit hast komm in den Chat, dann erkläre ich dir wie das geht. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 08:53, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Das ist schade, aber deine Entscheidung. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 11:15, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Lass dir so viel Zeit wie du willst und das mit der Signatur ist echt nett von dir. Aber ich bin mit meiner so weit ganz zu frieden. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:42, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Eine Nachricht Hallo Mohnfrost^^ Ich bin zwar in letzter Zeit eher inaktiv im Wiki, ich schau aber trotzdem mal, ob ich Zeit für deine Bilder finde ;) Lg, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l'e''''c'k's''''p'f'o''''t'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 08:20, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) !!!Bilder!!!!!;) Hey Poppy ;) Ich brauch noch nen Haufen Bilder : - Heidenstrauch (by BMNE) schwarz gestreift - Jadepfote (by BMNE) gold -gestreift - Saphirträumer (by BMNE) golden Ach ja,du hast mir doch Bilder für Wolfmond gemacht ich habe ihr Ausehen geändert deswegen lösche bitte die jetzigen Bilder (auch das mit Farnstern (by BMNE)) könntest du sie jetzt (nur als Kriegerin)malen ? So sieht sie aus: Siam Kätzin (Orientierung hier http://savannahkatze.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/siamkatze.jpg ) Die alten Bilder benutzte ich bei einer anderen Miezekatze ----LG, ❤️Strawberry❤️ In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft '' Bilder FINALLY ! IT'S DONE ! I hope U like that Puuuh... hatte ich viel zu tun, ABER endlich sind sie fertig xD Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir ;3 <3 AufträgeMohnfrost1.png|1 AufträgeMohnfrost2.png|2 AufträgeMohnfrost3.png|3 AufträgeMohnfrost4.png|4 AufträgeMohnfrost5.png|5 AufträgeMohnfrost6.png|6 AufträgeMohnfrost7.png|7 AufträgeMohnfrost8.png|8 AufträgeMohnfrost9.png|9 14:48, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost! Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe, ich bin noch sehr neu hier und ich habe gehört das man hier irgendwo eigene Katzen mahlen kann. Und da wollte ich fragen wo man das hier machen kann. PS: Ich bin`s Mohnglöckchen Danke Mohnfrost :-) Gruß: Mohnglöckchen Pictures Hey Mohni :) Könntest du mir vielleicht Bilder für Scherbenstern und Oststern machen ? Scherbenstern ist weiß mit schwarzen Streifen und Grünen Augen ( so wie Windsplitter ) und Oststern eine überwiegend weiße Schildplattkätzin mit großen orangegelben Flecken und etwas kleineren schwarzen und braunen , sowie hellblauen Augen ^^ LG -- 06:14, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hi ^^ Ich wollte fragen ob das dein YouTube Kanal mit Mondherz traurige Geschichte und den verschiedenen Hierachien ist ^^ LG -- 14:10, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Schade , sonst hättest du eventuell Videos für unsere Clans machen können ^^ LG -- 14:17, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re Ja klar mach ich die Rquest, dürfte aber nicht so lange dauern wie das letzte mal c: 15:21, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re:Hy Ich werde versuchen das er so aussieht wie in deinen Vorstellungen das mit den Augen dürfte hin hauen, nur bei den Flügeln, bin ich etwas überfragt. Da es verschiedene Flügel gibt und ich Flügel echt nicht gut zeichnen kann. Aber Gimp hat ja genug Brushes. Ist nur die Frage, die Flügel sollen sie offen sein, leicht eingeklappt oder ganz angelegt? Eher Vogel ähnlich, oder doch eher, Insekten ähnlich? Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:39, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ok damit kann ich arbeiten. Wenn sie groß sein sollen, also eher wie bei einem Raubvogel? Damit werd ich arbeiten können. Vorlage suche ich gerade Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:50, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Abendpelz So ich hab für dich mal vier mögliche Desings mit ner sehr schönen und epischen Pose. Hier hab ich sie mal. Zwei mal mit zwei mal ohne Flügel. Leider ist es nicht zu 100 % genauso wie auf dem Bild von Nini geworden. Transparent kann ich sie dann machen, sollte dir eines der Designs gefallen. Bilder sind mit mweors gemacht Poppy.png Poppy2.png Poppy3.png Poppy4.png LichtherzPoppy2.png Cloudchaser.png Cloudechaser1.png cloudechaser2.png CLoudechaser3.png MoosefürPoppy.png Aschenregen2.Eissplitter.png|link=Einmal Aschenregen mit ein paar Eissplittern. Herbstschwingefight.png|Einmal Herbstschwinge mit Feuer an einer und nem Blatt an der anderen Kralle Moosefeuer.png|So und Moose als schlanke Kätzin mit grauen Flecken am Körper und Feuer. Gesicht ist Frei von Flecken Moosefeuer3.png|Moose mit größeren Grauen Flecken, einem grauen Ohr und gelben Augen. Ich hoffe mal die Flecken sind so in Ordnung Samenpfote (Diskussion) 12:38, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hier hab hier mal ein Bild von Lichtherz, dass ich dir in die Galerie einfüge. Sag beschied, sollte es nicht passen. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:44, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich hoffe Wolkenjger geht so. Ansonsten versuche ich es mal mit einer anderen Vorlage Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:18, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich hab noch drei wo man krallen sieht. Allerdings bei zweien ist Blut mit im Spiel und auf der anderen, ist nur eine Gesichts hälfte zerfetzt. Wenn dir das nichts ausmacht, würde ich mit den beiden ebenfalls mal ein Design machen Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:37, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) So hier sind drei Versionen von Wolkenjäger, wo man seine Krallen sieht Samenpfote (Diskussion) 14:15, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Poppy am besten du gibst mir gleich die anderen drei Bilder und wie du sie dir vorstellst auch noch. Was die Eissplitter betrift ich werd schaue, was sich machen lässt. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:17, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich werde tun was ich kann. Aber das mit Herbstschwinge wird etwas tricky werden. Ich denke aber ich bekomme es halbwegs vernünftig hin Samenpfote (Diskussion) 07:35, 7. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Also Herbstschwinge weiß ich leider nicht wie ich das umsetzen kann dass es deinen Wünschen Entspricht. Moose und Ashenregen, dürfte ich bald fertig haben. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 09:06, 12. Jun. 2016 (UTC) So Moose hab ich jetzt mal gemacht, wenn sie dir nicht zu sagt, schaue ich dass ich was anderes hinbekomme. Aschenregen, denke ich habe ich morgen Abend fertig Samenpfote (Diskussion) 09:22, 12. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Dann hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das noch umsetzen könnte. Die Feuerbrushes die ich habe, ergeben nicht den effekt den ich gerne hätte, und bei Mweor gibt es leider keine schlanken Kätzinnen mit Feuer Samenpfote (Diskussion) 16:14, 12. Jun. 2016 (UTC) So hab ihm erst mal ein paar Eissplitter um den Kopf gesetzt, falls du mehr brauchst oder was anderes, sag einfach bescheid. Bei Moose und Herbstschwinge bin ich noch dran Samenpfote (Diskussion) 06:54, 14. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich hoffe mal auch Moose und Herbstschwinge sagen dir zu Samenpfote (Diskussion) 07:30, 14. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Bilder MohnfrostBildchen1.jpg MohnfrostBildchen2.png MohnfrostBildchen3.png MohnfrostBildchen4.png Hier bitteschön ;) <3 20:42, 11. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Moose Klar kann ich die Flecken größer machen ist kein Problem aber ich dachte sie sollte in Gesicht, Kopf und Ohren keine Flecken haben. Aber ich kann es ändern. Das mit den Augen, ist kein Problem. Nur nächstes mal, bitte vorher bescheid geben ok? Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:15, 14. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Signatur Du hattest mir ja mal angeboten eine Wiki Sigantur zu machen. Ich hab jetzt lange darüber nachgedacht und würde mich nun doch freuen so eine zu nehmen. Wenn das Angebot noch steht. Sag mir dann einfach bescheid Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:00, 21. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Signatur Name: Pfote Spruch:' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance.' Farbe des Name: der Farbcode wäre 8B0000 Farbe des Spruchs: Farbcode ist ebenfalls 8B0000 Schriftart: Den Namen bitte in Arial 10 und Kursiv. Der Spruch in Arial 10 fett und kursiv. Ist das zu klein geht auch Arial 11. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 07:29, 22. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Sie sieht toll aus danke Poppy. Werd sie gleich einfügen Samenpfote (Diskussion) 08:04, 22. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Einziger Wehrmutstropfen, das Wiki für dass ich diese dunkle Farbe wollte, da es so viel schwarz hat, hat die Funktin für eigene Signaturen nicht aktiviert. Das ärgert mich gerade total. Das heißt jedesmal muss ich dann die Persönliche Signatur kurz entfernen und dann wieder einfügen, wenn ich da was unterschreibe. [[User:Samenpfote|''Pf''o't''e]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:22, 22. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Poppy^^ Ich hab' schon einmal herumprobiert und ein Probe-Cover für unser Buch angefertigt: Datei:Waldbach-1.jpg Viele Grüße, Aschenglut (Diskussion) 10:01, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Poppy^^ Ich habe es mir so gedacht, dass der Kater auf dem Cover Morgenpfote sein könnte. Aber Morgenpfote hat ja braune Augen :\ Aschenglut (Diskussion) 13:26, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Poppy! Kannst du mir vielleicht ein bisschen zu deinem Kapitel erzählen? Also, das, was du noch nicht aufgeschrieben hast. Das wird mir helfen, eine logischen Abschnitt bzw. Kapitel zu schreiben, denn da soll etwas sehr, sehr Spannendes passieren^^ Aschenglut (Diskussion) 17:51, 30. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Huhu Soo da meine Prüfungen jetzt vorbei sind und ich Ferien hab, kann ich auch wieder ein paar Bilder für dich malen^^ <3 Seelenfluss left HDL [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - ''du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!'']] 18:27, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC)